


"You're...scared."

by ScytheMeister7



Series: 30 Dialogue Prompts - April [27]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Unstable Jack, kings - Freeform, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister7/pseuds/ScytheMeister7
Summary: Prompt Twenty-Seven: Jack feels drunk on power





	"You're...scared."

**Author's Note:**

> Bleh. This one kinda sucks

“Why? Why would you ever want to _stay_? Jack, we… We’re different here. You’re different here. You act like the world is yours for the taking. The people fear you because the second you're crossed, it's death. No one can go against you in fear of being killed instantly. Your power has gotten out of hand. This is not what we left for. It's not what _I_ left for!” Mark stood his ground, though he could still feel his body tremble as he watched the person he'd loved all his life stare him down with cold blue eyes.

Jack laughed. It wasn't a pleasant laugh. Rather, it sent a shiver down Mark’s spine. He...he was going to use _it_. He was going to kill Mark. Jack took a step forward and Mark resisted the strong urge to step back, to get as far away from the other man as he could.

“You're...scared.” Jack said plainly. The expression on his face was neutral. The Jack Mark once knew, who he could read like an open book, whose smile and laugh lit up his entire world even on the darkest of days, he was gone. Now, a different man stood before him. One consumed by the power of the crown and the abilities that came with.

A much stronger chill wrapped itself around Mark’s body, making him shudder. This time, it was from the unnerving look Jack was giving him. No. Jack was using _it_. The power that the crown contained within itself and loaned to anyone who dared to wear it and take their place as the next King.

“I am.” Mark said, steeling his voice. He needed to be strong. If he failed, Jack would be gone forever. Mark couldn't live with himself if that happened. Jack was the only person left. Everyone else was gone, and if Jack left to, Mark would have no reason to keep living. Life back home had been bad, but they'd been together. Things were different now. Jack frowned, which confused Mark. The other man took a brief step back and let his arms, previously held crossed over his chest, drop to his sides.

“I… That's not what I wanted. I don't want you to be scared of me. I need you. You're the only one I need.” Mark felt his chest hurt as he heard those words. He went to take a step forward before a blast of cold pushed him back.

He could feel it when the back of his head connected with the wall that had previously been ten feet behind him. To say it hurt was an understatement.

“But I don't want to leave! I like it here. And if I stay, you'll leave.” The last few words came out as a whisper.

“You can't leave. I won't let you leave. If you leave...I’ll die.” Mark couldn't move. His entire body was being pushed back against the wall by an invisible force.  
He gritted his teeth as the force got stronger, punching the air out of his lung. He could feel his ribs straining in his chest, seconds away from fracturing.

“Jack, p-please…” Mark’s words were strained and rough. His heart began to pound faster as he felt himself suffocate. Black edged around his vision, slowly swallowing up his sight until the pain got to be too much and he blacked ~~~~out.

The last thing he heard and felt was his name being shouted in panic and arms wrapping themselves around him. He felt warm, nice, _safe_.


End file.
